castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Quest
Quests are missions given to the player by an NPC. Quests are usually optional, but can reward the player with rare items and powerful weapons. Quests can be very different one from another: sometimes the player will have to find and bring back a special item to the NPC, sometimes the player will have to kill a certain monster, etc. __TOC__ Game Specific Information ''Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin In this game, quests are given to Jonathan and Charlotte by Wind. Quests are completely optional, but they are keys to new items or powerful weapons. *'Preparations': The only quest that must be done to progress in the game, all Wind asks is that you buy a Castle Map 1 and Potion from Vincent in the room to the right. Once done, the Lizard Tail relic is given as a reward. The player starts with two Potions already in their inventory; as long as they have at least one of these, all they need to do is buy the Castle Map 1 and report back to Wind to complete the quest. *'Supersonic Punch': In the City of Haze, there is a room with three dangling pieces of meat. Unequip any weapon from Jonathan, punch the meat with his bare hands and it will turn into a Ground Meat. If the player punches the other two pieces, they will turn into Ground Meats too; however, if they pick up the first one and then punch the other pieces, these will turn into Hearts instead. Returning to Wind with the Ground Meat in possession earns Jonathan the Bullet Punch weapon. *'Ghosts of the Desert': In the Sandy Grave, in bottom-rightmost room of the upper right area, Ghosts will spawn constantly. After killing enough of them, a Great Ghost will appear. Kill it to complete the quest. *'Defender of the Stairs': Defeat 10 Hill Guards, who are in the Great Stairway area of the castle. *'The Spinning Art': This one can be tricky. In a quick motion, go →, ↓, ← and →. On the last →, press '''Y'. The relic of the same name is given as a reward for successful completion. *'Art of the Zephyr': Perform the above Spinning Art three times in the same room as Wind. *'Find the King of Birds': The king of the birds is the Dodo in the Forgotten City. In the rooms before and beyond you fight the Poison Worm, it randomly walks into the screen, then runs away. Use a quick attack or freeze time to kill it. *'Overcome the Curse': Leave the room, get cursed by an enemy, then return. A quick, easy path to follow is backtracking to the room with the statue, and then going up until you reach a Lilith. This, however, can be bested by the Skull Ring, if the file is a New Game+ with that in possession. Another method is to warp to the Warp Point near the Nation of Fools, drop one room and let oneself get cursed by the Lilith there. Then return to the Warp Point, warp to the Entrance and report back to Wind. *'The Statue's Tear': In the Nation of Fools there is a statue of Virgin Mary in the lower left corner of the map. If you examine it before gaining access to the quest, Jonathan or Charlotte will remark that it's an unusual place for a statue. After starting the quest and examining it, the statue will begin to bleed from its eyes and receive an item. Report back to Wind to complete the quest. The reward is the Holy Water sub-weapon skill. *'The Martial Art': As Jonathan, press ↑, ←, ↓, → and Y''' in a swift motion. The relic of the same name will be given as a reward once done successfully. *'''Holy Appearance: If the player explores each area thoroughly, they can complete this before the quest appears. Charlotte must wear three nun items in front of Wind. The Nun's Shoes are in the City of Haze, the Nun's Robes are in a secret room near the entrance to the Nation of Fools, and the Nun's Habit is in plain sight in a room near the entrance to the Sandy Grave. As promised, Wind teaches Charlotte the Heal spell upon completion. *'Number of Fortune': Just get enough money so that the last three digits of your gold are 777. The best way to achieve this is by trading items with Vincent until nearing the target amount of gold. Then enter the City of Haze via the nearby painting and get the remaining gold pieces from the first lamp post. *'Mental Training 1': Deplete all of your MP, then talk to Wind. There are two ways to satisfy the quest requirements. One, you can use your skills until your MP is too low for another use of the skill, or you can get cursed, be it through enemies or the Skull Ring. Successful completion rewards the player with an MP Max Up. *'Mental Training 2': Find the Thick Glasses in the City of Haze. It is in the upper-left room of the first big hall after defeating Dullahan. This room requires the Owl or Toad Morph spell to fully explore it, but the Thick Glasses are just within reach. As with the previous "Mental Training 1", an MP Max Up is your reward upon completion. *'The Spear of Legend': Master the Javelin by using it to beat enemies. *'Mental Training 3': Have either Jonathan or Charlotte get their INT above 100. This is easier with Charlotte, who naturally has higher INT than Jonathan. Equip as many INT-boosting items as she can wear (Kirtle or Dalmatica, Thick Glasses or Holy Veil, Artemis Shoes, Silent or Royal Sandals, Blue Cape or Paludamentum, etc.), then use the INT Boost spell to add another 30 points. Twin Bee can help with this if the file selected has bested Hard difficulty with the lv. cap of 25 or 1. Again, an MP Max Up is your reward for completion. *'Nest of Evil': Complete 888% of the game. By the time you reach this quest, you should have more than 888%, unless you took many shortcuts. Once done, if the player returns to the room that houses the drawbridge into Dracula's Castle (at the Entrance) and reaches the bottom-most portion, they will find that a secret passage has opened up. Following the passage will lead to the Nest of Evil. *'Defeat the Ghoul King': In 13th Street, there are some rooms with respawning Ghouls. Similar to the above "Ghosts of the Desert" quest, after killing a few Ghouls, a Ghoul King will appear. Defeat it. *'Abandon Greed': Get rid of all your money. You must have 0 gold, so every cent must be spent. To complete it, start by buying an expensive item which you may have been waiting to acquire (like the Golden Axe, Arachne Hennin, Dalmatica, Master Ring, Holy Claymore, etc.). Now with your remaining gold, study Vincent's wares list and choose the item which cost is slightly higher than your remaining gold. Enter the City of Haze and keep breaking the first lamp post until you reach exactly the amount of gold necessary to buy that item. Return to the shop and buy it to end up with 0 gold. The Miser Ring is earned if the quest is done correctly. *'A Rank Hunter': Defeat 1,500 enemies. The game keeps track of how many enemies you beat, so this should be easy. Recommended places to complete this quest are rooms in the Buried Chamber where a myriad of Mud Men spawn, or the desert areas of Sandy Grave and Forgotten City, where many Mummies appear. Once done, Wind rewards Jonathan with the Royal Sword. *'Mental Training 4': Boost your MND to at least 100. Like the above "Mental Training 3" quest, it is better to do this with Charlotte. This quest is easier to complete, though. In Sandy Grave the player can find a Charm Necklace (MND +10); however, due to a possible scripting error, they'll be given two of these. Since MND grows about 10 points higher than INT, then the player should have no problem in completing this quest by the time they complete "Mental Training 3". Start by equipping the two Charm Necklaces. If you reach 70 MND points, then all you need is cast a fully charged MIND Boost for the remaining 30 MND points. If you still can't reach the desired amount, equip any MND boosting gear you have (Nun's Robes, Frilly Camisole, Robe Decollete, Nun's Habit, Artemis Shoes, Silent or Royal Sandals, etc.). One last MP Max Up will serve as the player's reward for this quest. *'S Rank Hunter': Beat 3,000 enemies. Again, since the game keeps track of how many enemies you've killed, this quest should be easy. Recommended places to complete this quest are rooms in the Buried Chamber where a myriad of Mud Men spawn, or the desert areas of Sandy Grave and Forgotten City, where many Mummies appear. Once done, Wind rewards Jonathan with the Undead Killer, a very strong whip that can kill what would otherwise be unkillable in the game, like Red Skeletons and Axe Armors. *'The Gambler': This one can be frustrating because the clue is very vague. You must defeat five certain enemies that drop a playing card, then return to Wind with all five cards. The Joker is held by Killer Clowns in the Nation of Fools, the Diamond is dropped by Coppelias in the Nation of Fools, the Club is held by Treants in the Forest of Doom, Nyxes drop the Heart in the 13th Street, and Yoricks in the Forgotten City drop the Spade. The Gambler Glasses will serve as the reward once all five cards are in the player's possession. *'Hands of the Clock': Talk to Wind when the clock on your DS is either at midnight or noon (12:00 a.m. or p.m.). Charlotte gains the Time Stop spell once completed. The time of the clock can be adjusted manually to complete the quest sooner. If playing through an emulator, the device's time can be adjusted as well. *'Poison vs Poison': Find Moldy Bread, Amanita and a Long Sword. The Moldy Bread is in the Forest of Doom, Moldy Corpses drop Amanitas, and a Long Sword is in the City of Haze. An Assassin's Sword will be given to Jonathan once completed. Players should be wary of not selling their Long Sword before completing this quest, as there are no other means to get it in a normal game, other than buying one from another player or by starting a New Game+. By the time this quest becomes available, the Long Sword should be already obsolete and there's no way the player could have known it was required to complete a quest beforehand. *'Build Your Strength 1': Find a Beehive. In the Forest of Doom. There is a Bee Hive enemy that releases Killer Bees. Destroy the Bee Hive until a beehive (item) drops from it. Wind rewards the player with an HP Max Up once done. *'Build Your Strength 2': Either find a New York Steak or kill a Gorgon until it drops one. Gorgons can be found in Burnt Paradise and the Forgotten City. A free New York Steak can be found by breaking one of the ledges in the room before confronting the Creature in the Dark Academy. As with the previous "Build Your Strength" quests, an HP Max Up is the player's reward. *'The Lonely Stage': In the Dark Academy, there is a room with a piano near the second warp room. Wait by the music stand in the room until a ghost appears to play a song on the piano. The ghost will have a Record Player delivered to Wind through some unknown means, which will be given to the player as a reward. *'Build Your Strength 3': Very easy, just find five cakes that various enemies may drop. Another way to do this is in a secret bakery in the City of Haze (break the bottom-left floor of the second building, drop to the bottom of this room and then break the right wall to find it). There is a counter with various cakes in it and a register and a chandelier on top. Hit the register so it opens, then break the chandelier so a coin falls into the register. The register will close and, depending on the coin's value, a cake in the counter will rise for you to take. Three cakes can be taken from a 1, 10 and 100 gold coin, the other two need one and two Gold Rings respectively to make larger currency drop. Many other cakes can be found scattered throughout the levels, especially in 13th Street. Again, an HP Max Up is the player's reward. *'Pray Before the Cross': There is a cross in a room in 13th Street. From the last Warp Point, head right two rooms past the first big hall and drop to the room below. Dispatch of the two Amalaric Snipers and the Ghost Dancers and press ↑ before the big cross found there. Wind will reward you with the Cross sub-weapon skill once you report back to him. *'Build Your Strength 4': Raise your CON to 100 or more. Jonathan has the advantage here, due to his innate CON increases per level, as well as Defensive Form, but don't forget that Charlotte's CON Boost spell, which raises CON by 30 (15 for Jonathan), is also at your disposal. But perhaps the best way of completing this quest is by activating Jonathan's Stonewall skill (CON and MND +80), found in the Forest of Doom and which ironically coincides around the time this quest becomes available. Equip Stonewall on Jonathan, switch to Charlotte and stand before Wind. Press and hold the R''' button so Jonathan spawns and activates Stonewall, then talk to Wind. The last HP Max Up quest reward is earned once the quest is completed. *'''Lost Page: In the Nest of Evil there are two items that can be found laying around, Tome of Arms p1 and Tome of Arms p2. Bring them both to Wind. He gives Charlotte the Tome of Arms X upon completion, perhaps the most powerful of her tome weapons under the right circumstances. *'The Hundred Tasks': Very simple, defeat 100 types of enemies, not 100 enemies in total. This quest will most likely be already done by the time this is available. *'Master the Holy Power': Master the following sub-weapons, the Bible, Cross and Holy Water. To complete this quest, try to buy a Master Ring first and travel to the second Warp Point in the Dark Academy. Keep killing the two Minotaurs that spawn in the room below by hitting them at least once with the desired sub-weapon. If you can't afford to buy a Master Ring, they'll drop Bullovas and Hercules Rings, which can be sold for $10,000 and $7,500 respectively. For each kill, they'll give 10 SP; this amount will be doubled by wearing a Master Ring and tripled if wearing two. The player will also be benefited by the high amounts of experience given by these enemies (414 EXP each), allowing them to level up faster and, in return, kill these enemies more quickly. *'Almighty': Find all of Jonathan's sub-weapon skills. Some can be bought, most others found throughout the castle, and a few can be found after defeating enemies. The Stellar Sword, a Holy elemental sword that belonged to Maxim Kischine, will serve as Jonathan's reward. *'The Great Sage': Like the quest above, Charlotte must find all of her spell skills. The Sorceress Crest, an accessory that lowers the time needed to perform any of Charlotte's spells, will be earned once this is done. *'Kill Gergoth': In the Nest of Evil, there is a boss called Gergoth from Dawn of Sorrow. It must be killed by Charlotte using the Blank Book (bought from Vincent). This doesn't mean, however, that only the Blank Book can be used in battle. As long as the last strike is from the book, you can weaken Gergoth with any attack. This is useful since the Blank Book has very little range and does minimal damage. Gergoth can be found by warping to the second Warp Point in the Nest of Evil and going through all rooms in that challenge. To complete this quest, it's highly recommended to raise Charlotte's STR stat as high as possible (Wedding Dress, Open Veil, Combat Boots, Assassin's Cape and a fully charged STR Boost). Start the fight by performing a 1,000 Blades dual crush (be careful, as a second one may kill Gergoth, failing the quest) and weaken him more by letting Jonathan attack him a few more times, then switch to Charlotte with the Blank Book equipped and keep attacking him until he dies. Wind will teach Charlotte the Cocytus spell upon completion. After completing all quests, a Magus Ring will appear in the room to the left of Wind's room. ''Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia Optional quests are given to Shanoa by villagers of Wygol Village as soon as they're back to the little town. Each villager proposes different quests, but quests from the same villager will always be in the same kind (killing a monster, bringing back an item, etc.). Completed quests allow villagers to offer new and more difficult quests to Shanoa. When all 35 quests have been completed, Nikolai will present her with the Master Ring in gratitude. Since most quests require Shanoa to bring an item, either obtained by a rare enemy drop, by finding them inside of green chests, or in some instances by absorbing a glyph, it's advisable to choose an apparel that greatly boosts LCK and wait until she obtains the Felicem Fio glyph before starting to complete harder ones. The player should also be aware that the LCK stat levels up extremely slow in this game (only 1 point for every three levels), so it's not advisable to spend much time in trying to raise it. Recommended gear for this purpose are: *Felicem Fio (LCK +8) **Rapidus Fio (for quests that require finding items inside of green chests) *Royal Crown (LCK +5) **Treasure Hat (for quests that require finding items inside of green chests) *Robe Decollete (LCK +5) *Thief Ring x2 (LCK +7 each and raises drop rates of items and glyphs) **Or Lucky Clover (LCK +3), Fool Ring (LCK +7), Fortune Ring (LCK +1 for every hour played) To get two Thief Rings, the player should equip all of their current LCK boosting items (especially the Treasure Hat), this will increase their chances of finding a green chest. Then enter Dracula's Castle and warp to the Barracks. Kill the Bugbear above and proceed to the left until they find a chest, open it and then backtrack to the Warp Point, exit to the map and enter Dracula's Castle again. This procedure should be repeated until they obtain two Thief Rings from this chest, equipping the first one as soon as it is obtained. References *[http://www.gamefaqs.com/ds/945837-castlevania-order-of-ecclesia/faqs/54507 ''Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia Quest/Villager Guide] by Darth Nemesis at GameFAQs.com Category:Order of Ecclesia Category:Portrait of Ruin